Season 5
The Underdogs will not continue into this season The season started filming June 2nd 2014 till the 17th they went on a hiatus and continued filming the finale the 11th of July and officially finished filming this season July 13th 2014 at 10:16 pm Charecters Main Charecters Deekina Duckly 10/10 Mr. Marquina 10/10 Deek 10/10 Anasteshia 10/10 Juanita 10/10 Maria 10/10 Skylar Hill 10/10 Bob Ghaundi 10/10 Guian Ghaundi 10/10 Margret Johnson 10/10 Scotty Hill 9/10 Mackenzie Johnson 9/10 Nithin Ghaundi 9/10 Mrs. Bundarela 9/10 Marilyn 9/10 Jordy 9/10 Random White Girl 7/10 Recurring Cast Mark 8/10 Nabia 8/10 Erica 7/10 Liz Amedao 7/10 Marketa 7/10 Ugly Betty 7/10 Zarket 7/10 Brittany 6/10 Leslie 6/10 Rubenito 6/10 Shark 5/10 Melissa 5/10 Tori 5/10 Lily 5/10 Promila Ghaundi 4/10 (1 Voice Only) Sabrina Amedao 4/10 Mathew 4/10 Rudeling (Abby) 4/10 Mak Donald 3/10 Principal Alyssa 3/10 Jake 3/10 Sam 3/10 David 3/10 Mason 3/10 Eli The Dog 3/10 Mackin (Baby) 3/10 Casper 2/10 Jasmin 1/10 Little Hot Momacita (Ghost) 1/10 Julio Mulio Fulio Cazerio (Ghost) 1/10 'Guest Cast' Deekinas Producer 1/10 2 Back Up Singers 1/10 Ihop Employe 1/10 Episodes Pictures Screen Shot 2014-08-02 at 12.15.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-02 at 12.11.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-02 at 12.12.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-02 at 12.14.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-02 at 12.14.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-02 at 12.14.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-02 at 12.15.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.55.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.45.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.51.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.51.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.52.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.52.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.52.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.53.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.53.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.53.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.53.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.53.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.53.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.54.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.54.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.54.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.54.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.54.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.55.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.55.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.55.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.56.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.56.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.56.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.56.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.57.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.57.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.57.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.58.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.58.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 10.58.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 11.00.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 11.00.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-05 at 11.02.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-26 at 10.30.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-20 at 10.46.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-17 at 1.17.19 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-09 at 12.26.48 AM.png Starseason5.jpg Image.jpg Screen Shot 2014-07-18 at 8.38.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-22 at 10.16.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-09 at 8.17.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-02 at 9.01.40 PM.png Trivia 1. season 5 was originally supposed to be a flash sideways of how life would be if the underdogs never exsisted 2. This seasons main focus is the e factor 3. episode 1 was writen 5/12/14 but of the scirpts are gonna wait a while before being written 4. episodes 2 and 3 were written 5/25/14 5. Episode 4 & 5 were written 5/26/14 6. promilas parts for the premiere and a number filmed 5/29/14 7. Some of 1 filmed 6/2/14 8. Episode 6 and 7 was written 6/2/14 9. Episode 8 was written 6/3/14 10. Almost all of the rest of 1 and all of 2 filmed 6/3/14 11. 1 finished 6/6/14 12. a number for 3 filmed 6/7/14 13. all of 3, 4, 5, and a scene for 10 with promila filmed 6/9/14 14. All of 6 and almost all of 7 also a few scenes for 8 filmed 6/10/14 15. One scene for 7 filmed 6/11/14 16. Episode 9 script was written 6/11/14 17. The rest of 7 and all of 8 filmed 6/12/14 18. a small singing clip for promila(very small) filmed 6/13/14 19. almost all of 9 filmed 6/16/14 20. episode 10 was written 6/16/14 21. half of 10 filmed (6 Numbers) and the rest of 9 filmed 6/17/14 22. they are currently on a hiatus of filming but should start again about a month after the last time they filmed 23. 2 numbers for the finale filmed 7/11/14 24. 1 number and 3/4 of the last number for the finale filmed 7/12/14 25. The final few scenes of the final number filmed 7/13/14 and the season has wrapped 26. the series finale took over 2 weeks to upload but kept failing the first attempt was on september 28th and it finally uploaded early october 13th 2014 27. this season gained a total amount of 3,238 views as of 11/20/14 28. the average amount of views is 323.8 as of 11/20/14 Category:Star Category:Season Category:Episodes Category:Season 5